ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch in the machine. b10 Ov: tua. ( pt 1/ 2 .)
Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures. Series Three, episode Thirteen, episode Fifty Three overall. by Pdfletcher. Characters. *Ben Tennyson. *Rook Blonko. Aliens used *Bigchill. *Shocksquatch. *Fourarms. *Gravattack. Villians. *The Server. *Insane, loyal robots. Plot. Ben walked through the hustling crowds that thronged the cramped market. Every so often he would stop, stretch up, and attempt to spot Rook between the bustling alien perdestrians. Ben reached the end market stall, and without ceromony clambered up the table and found a foot hold on the sign. Ben glanced down the alleys of market stall, and spotted Rook, Rook was near the end of his line of stalls and was moving slowly, and deliberatly through the crowd. He had evidently spotted what he was looking for. Ben clambered down, ignoring the protests of the stall holder as his trainers landed admist his wares, weird alien food splattering his shoes. Ben spared a moment to wipe them clean, before setting off after Rook. Shortly later. Ben drew level with Rook, who spared him a glance, he made a quick "shush" gesture and changed course through an alleyway of boxes and cannisters created by the leftover stock of market holders. Ben charged after Rook, barely able to keep up. Suddenly he stopped short. " I hope you've got the right one this time " whispered Ben. " I am certain, he has been acting strangly and i have followed him as he has been accuiring various weapronry and sophisticated technolgy , most out of character for him." answered Rook. The duo watched as thier quarry emerged from the shadows. He stood 5 foot tall, and was composed of clunky, shiny metal. The robot was not particularly dangerous or powerful looking as he stood around in the abandoned area in the darkened corner of Undertown. " He's wont be the guy ! " hissed Ben. Further conversation was interrupted by a second figure emerging from the opposite directions, the second figure, a sleek and polished robot, met the first, the was a quick garbled discussion, and the first thrust something into the seconds hands. The object was hidden quickly, and as soon as the tradeoff was made the two parted ways. Rook raised his eyebrows, and gave Ben a smug look. " Not a word ". scowled Ben. Ben and Rook made thier way over to wheir the second robot had dissapeared, an un-assuming wall stood in front of them. Rook ran a hand over the wall, the rough surface gave up no secrets. Rook glanced over at Ben, who smiled. There was a flash of light as the DNA altering process was activated. Blue wings spread and cloaked his body, his chest muscles expanded, and his eyebrows and skull arched and morphed to the familiar features of BigChill. Ben breathed slowly, leaving a trail of icy frost in the air. He stepped forward and pressed a hand to the wall. He felt the familiar, but strange, feeling as his body became intangiable, he passed threw the wall and dissapeared from Rook's view. Seconds passed. Then a faint, whirring followed by a series of random clicks, then a section of wall passed over and dissaperared into the floor revealing a narrow elevator, set in a rickerty shaft. Bigchill face appeared through the back metal of the elevator. He grinned a lopsided grin. He settled back in the elevator, and reverted back to Ben. Rook entered the shaft alongside Ben, and the doors slid slowly shut, blocking all light from inside. The was a sickening, lurching, feeling as the elevator slid down its shaft in the dark. After minutes had passed silently the elevator settled with a thud. The door slid open and Ben and Rook were allowed to stumble, blinking rapidly, into the light again. A large chamber was now apparent, empty. Ben and Rook followed the trail of footsteps of left in the dust. It had appeared that this chamber had long been abandoned, their was only one set of footsteps. Ben and Rook reached the end of the chamber, a small doorway was set into the wall, covered by a tattered curtain. Rook reached out a hand to part the curtain fabric. SSSCCHHHIIFFFF. A claw like device grabbed Rooks hand and yanked him through into the next room. He dissapeared from sight before Ben could stop him. Ben yelped in surprise. " Rook!!!!". He charged blindly after him, through the curtain, slamming the Omnitrix's core as he went. His body altered, Thick Yellow fur appeared and sprouted along his arms and chest. Fangs jutted from his mouth and his nails were replaced by claws. Shocksquatch enhanced speed meant he cleared the corridor in seconds as he followed the rapidly dissapearing figure of Rook as he continued to be dragged from view. The strong claw continued to drag him along the floor. He hurtled round a corner. Meanwhile. Rook hurtled blindly through the air, dragged along by the unflinching claw. Suddenly their was a sickening thud and Rook slammed into the ground, hard. Dazed, he tried to rise, but nausea kept him lying still, he heard pounding footfalls and he reached for his proto tool to protect himself. His eyesight swam as he tried to focus. A huge Yellow figure appeared, and charged towards him. " Rook!!!!, are you Okay? " came the gruff voice of Shocksquatch. Rook lowered the weapon, realising who had reached him. " That was uncomftable ". " Ha, I bet, take your time. " He raised him slowly and leaned him against the wall. The was a flash as Ben returned to human, Rook opened his eyes and exhaled deeply, he hoisted himself to his feet. " Come on, let us see who attacked us. " The duo rounded the corner and were met by another door. Ben raised his omnitrix arm, and Rook raised his proto-tool, and they stepped through. A large Oval room confronted them. It was sparsley decorated and plain, besides the oil stains and grease that coated the walls and floors, the roof was segmented and creaked omniously. Ben and Rook stare in amazement at the menargerie of robots that had gathered in the chamber. Robots of all shapes and functions now glowered at the intruders. Rook cleared his throat, shattering the silence, " You are all under arrest ! " he announced. Laughtered echoed from all directions at once..... though not from the robots in the room. Suddenly the opposite wall began to shake and creak as the previously hidden segmented door slid away. A large looming figure slithered into sight. " Humanoid Terran - designated, Benjamin Tennyson, and Humanoid, non-terran - designated Rook Blonko, artificial pleasure function activated, nice to meet you again " came the crazed, electronic crackle as the being finally appeared in the light of the room. The Server's finished heaving his new, overlarged body into view and gazed at them. A mass of shiny metal, displaced and fused with semi-solid black metal sludge, in the general shape of a pyramid - the once glistening and sophisticated machinery of the Server, now melted and tarnished, placed haphazardly on his new body, tether like appendages ending in claw like objects jutted and waved haphazrdly. But it was undoubtedly the Server. The Server giggled, a throaty, rasping sound, like an electronic death rattle, " I see my new form has created the emotional response of surprise in the organics." The castors that supported the hulking form squeaked as he dragged himself closer. " You are here to see my final victory over organics? " he rattled. " I dont know how or what your planning, but its time to stop this" scowled Ben. " Stop?, why?...." came the Server's response, " I have suceeded !, the time of organics is over.... ". His words were punctuated by the squeak and squeal of the hatchways of the roof opening, throwing dark shapes into the room as it was flooded by sunlight. " Fellow Robots " he addressed the motley set of co-conspiritors, " delay and deactivate out guests. " The robots sprung forward towards the pair of hero's, two large, hulking robots, that wheezed steam as they struggled forward, sprung at rook, grabbing him, lifting him off his feet and charging him further into the room, away from Ben. " Rook! " Ben yelled , he snarled as he slammed the dial display of the Omnimatrix, the room filling with green aura as the core deppressed. Muscles and veins forced themselces against the surface of his skin, his spine elongated and his biceps, trieps and chest muscles inflated and hardened, extra arms formed in the area that once housed human ribs , the muscles and bones appearing in a flash, with a grimace, two extra eyes appeared beneath his existing ones and his teeth and gums grew and displaced, forcing a yell from his throat. The Green aura dissapeared. Four arms stood and raised a fist at the Server and his robotic bodyguard's, he flexed his muscles and prepared to leap at the giggling monstrosity before him. " aaaahhhhhh " came a yell of pain, " Ben, I would apreciate some assistance !!! Fourarms turned, Rook was struggling against his attackers, who pummeled his arms, which were raised in defence, every strike forcing him backwards, closer to the wall. Ben considered, then with a growl he charged at Rooks foes and grabbed the nearest one, lifting him he hurled him away from the struggling pair. Rook took advantage of the sudden dissapearance of one of his foes, leaping clear free from the flailing arms of his attacker he sailed over head and allowed his proto-tool to fire freely from its houlster. The laser blasts hitting the armoured exterior but making little change. The robot turned and staggered towards him, slower then before, ducking the flailed strikes Rook was able to fiddle with the Prot-tool's functions. Seeing that Rook was now able to cope , Ben turned his attention towards the Server, utilising his powerful muslces he was able to charge at the Server, swatting the attacking robots aside as if they were flies, with a growl he raised two of his forearms and brought them crashing down on the Server's display. The Server grunted in what passed for pain for a robot. But the grunt changed into a manic giggle, even as Ben brought another punch down upon him. Rook flipped again, and landed lightly, the Proto-tool swivelled with his form, a muffled flash emitted from the barrel, and a device flew at the robot striking his chest, a shock flurried through the robot as the electricty emitted arced and twirled as it sped through the robots circuits. The robot sank down and groaned, shutting off. Rook grinned, and charged towards Ben and the Server, Fourarms arms were grasping the Servers Tether's, as they locked in combat, Rook took careful aim and fired five laser blasts, the first three hit robots that were circling behing fourarms back. The other two struck the tether's that gripped Fourarm's top two arm's. The sudden freedom allowed Ben to free himself and strike the Server again. The Server slumped under the blow, his lights shon weakly, and a faint whine echoed from the speakers..... " It's done " growled Fourarms, before he reverted back to Ben. " It doesnt matter " retorted the Server, his eyes flashing from green to an amber hue. " I win ! " " what do you mean? " scowled Rook. The Server giggled, a hatchway sprung free from within the Server's pyramid form. A small cylindrical object was hidden in the gloom of it's compartment. " I allow you a vision of your destruction. " he giggled. Small thrusters emerged and lit up, powering the device free and towards the sky at surprising speed - the air filled with the sound of his electronic giggle and rockets thrusters. Ben was quick in his response, the omnitrix flash co-inciding with the device reaching the roof's limit. " Gravattack, all right! " he chuckled. Reaching out he felt the device fall into his gravitational pull, with little thought and will, he began to pull the device free from its trajectory and reel it in. " Ben, what if it's a bomb ! " yelled Rook. The server giggled. " good point ! " replied Ben. Thinking quickly, he changed track, sending it out, further and further towards a safer distance. " naughty, naughty..... " gurgled the Server, the slim shaft of a laser appearing suddenly, its ruby ray striking Gravattack in the chest, breaking his control and sending him flying backwards. The device shook, and finally free from Gravattacks power it powered ever upwards, breaking through cloud banks, and through into the atsmophere, dissapearing from sight. The was a flash and Ben raised himself upwards with a groan, Both he and Rook strained thier eyes, searching for some trace of the device, but they could find none. The room echoed with the insane rasping laugh of the Server, which, shortly, began to wind down, before with an shudder he fell silent, the light's dimmed and then died, and with a final rasp, the Server fell completly silent and dead . TO BE CONTINUED.... Additional and Trivia http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/BEN_10_OMNIVERSE:_THE_UNSEEN_ADVENTURES *Its the return of the Server. *Its the first part of a two part episode. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes